Simply Sin
by ajonae
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries so to sum it up this story is about Ponyboy meeting a girl by the name of sin.Oh and he maybe psychic.


I'm awakened by a sound that only I can hear. Someone crying. No, not inside this house, but further away. Maybe just down the street. I want to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but my mind won't let me and besides I know the crying will never stop until i answer it or find out the cause of it. So I leave the comfort of my bed, get dressed, and snuck out of the house from my bedroom window so that I wouldn't wake my parents or my brothers. This isn't the first time I've left the house in the middle of the night to find the cause of what's disturbing my sleep but I've learned from the last time that it was easier to just leave out the window instead of the front door. Save time from trying to explain to the parents that I'm not trying to run away.

I walk in the directions of the crying and I know I'm close cause the cries are becoming louder in my head. They lead me to the lot that the gang and I play football in during the day. As I get closer I see a figure sitting on the curb. It's a girl. She's sittin with her head down and her arms wrapped around her legs. Probably trying to keep warm. I stop in front her and waited. To see if she'll look up, but she didn't. I guess I'll have to be the one to speak first.

" Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked. Trying to get her to at least acknowledge that I was here. I want to see her see if she was really crying or if it was only in my head that held the images of tears falling from hazel eyes.

"No, I don't." She didn't look up.

"I'ts two in the morning."

"If it's so late why are you out here?" She asked still not looking up.

"Why are you?"

"You know it's rude to not answer the question when I'm the one that asked first."

"Yeah, well. It's rude to speak to someone without lookin at them. So I guess we're even."

I guess she heard the smirk in my voice cause she finally raised her head up and glared at me. She was the one I heard crying in my head even though there wasn't any tears falling from her eyes but the eyes I saw in my mind was the same as hers. She must be crying on the inside.

"As to why I'm out here. God only knows." I answered cause I really didn't want to pick a fight with her. I just want to hurry this up so that i could return to my bed before anyone wake up to notice that I'm gone. It's a good thing its winter break and I don't have to worry about waking up early to go to school.

"That's my excuse. What's yours?"

"God isn't an excuse."

"Well he's mine. So, are you going to spill it or not."

"It's really ain't none of your business." She half yelled. I could tell that she was becoming upset from the way she tightened her arms around her legs.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you, but the real reason I'm out here is cause you woke me up with your crying."

"What do you mean I woke you up with my crying? Does it look like I'm crying to you."

"I know there's no tears, but just because there's not any doesn't mean your not crying."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked me," What are you, physic?"

I shrug my shoulders cause I really don't know how to answer her. I don't think I'm physic. I just sometimes know some things or feel it before anyone does. Sometimes I try to ignore the feelings but often like now I give in cause ignoring it doesn't make them go away.

She sighs and look away. "As to why i'm out here this late it's cause my mom kicked me out."

"Why?"

"She was drunk and thought her boyfriend was hitting on me. So, instead of kickin the bastard out she made me leave." She said it so calm that if it wasn't for her eyes I wouldn't have thought she cared about the fact her mom chosed her boyfriend over her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"If I had a place to stay Sherlock do you think I'll be sitting out her at two in the morning?"

"How about coming home with me?"

"What?"

"I said how about coming home with me? Look it's late and I really need to get back before someone wakes up and find me gone. I wouldn't feel right leavein you out here by yourself."

I could tell she was thinking what I said through cause she sat there chewin her bottom lip.

"Alright, I'll go with you have to promise you won't try nothin funny."

"Do I look like a rapist to you? Hell I'm only 14 years old."

"Promise or I won't go.''

"Okay, damn. I promise." I'm startin to regret inviting her home. Damn being a good samaritin.

" 's go."She says will standing up and for the first time since the begining of our conversation I can see the rest of her. She's about my height with long black hair and a very pretty face.

We walk back to my house in silence. I figured we already said all we really needed to say and besides I've never been good speaking to girls. I'll leave that job to Two-bit and Soda. They're the only ones I know that can flirt with them without making it seem like they were really serious about and not make them cry. As we're about to enter the gates to my house it finally dawn on me that I don't know the girl's name.

"I know its a little to late to be asking this since I've already invited you into my home but what's your name?"

For the first time since we've met she smiled. I couldn't help but think what a beautiful smile she had.

"It's Sin Daniels" she said while holding out her hand. I took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and smiled.

"I'm Poneyboy Curtis.''


End file.
